Juntos y Felices Un momento en la vida de Candy
by Lady Supernova
Summary: One-Shot para la GF 2012 Presentado en FF para celebrar el cumpleaños de Candy y el Dia de las madres


**"Juntos y Felices" **

**Un momento en la vida de Candy**

Terry...susurro tu nombre una y otra vez, las lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas sin poder evitarlo. Hace tanto tiempo que no veía tu álbum de fotos, ese que con tanto cariño la Señorita Pony elaboró para mí. En aquel momento, este maravilloso regalo, me causo dolor y no quería verlo... Mi corazón estaba tan destrozado, que no deseaba hojearlo. Han pasado tantos años... Ya lo he superado, sin embargo aun lloro al ver tus recortes...

**- ¿Que haces mami? -** pregunta una vocecita desde el otro lado de la ventana que da al jardín **- ¿Estas llorando? -** me dice mientras rasca su cabeza llena de indomables rizos iguales a los míos.

Yo niego con la cabeza e inútilmente trato de justificarme **- Solo pongo orden a mis libros y me cayó algo de polvo en los ojos -** le digo para no inquietarlo, pero él trepa por la ventana y llega hasta donde me encuentro solo para abrazarme, me limpia las lágrimas y me da un beso, cada vez es mas evidente su instinto protector y eso me llena de orgullo.

**- Mami... Se te notan mas las Pecas cuando lloras... -** expresa con gusto mientras apunta hacía mi nariz, su sonrisa y su mirada me hacen reír con ganas y entonces él me dice **- ¿Ves? Eres más bonita cuando sonríes que cuando lloras... -** de nuevo sonrío y lo abrazo, mi pequeño me mira una vez más con esos ojos tan azules como los de su papa y añade **- Te amo Mami -**

**- ¡William John Paul Grandchester!** - grita su padre mientras entra a la casa.

**- Aquí estoy Papi... -** contesta Liam con tímida voz, pero lo bastante clara para que Terry lo escuche, me mira algo nervioso, pues su Papá nunca lo llama por su nombre completo.

**- ¡Por Dios niño! ¿Por qué trepaste por la ventana de esa forma? ¿Que no estábamos jugando? -** dijo Terry mientras lo alzaba en brazos y le hacia cosquillas... Obviamente el nunca estaría enojado con nuestro pequeño.

**- Es que mi mami lloraba -** contesta Liam riendo a carcajadas, Terry de inmediato voltea a verme, baja al niño y me abraza.

**- ¿Que sucede Pecosa? -** me mira con preocupación apartando los rizos de mi rostro, ese gesto me lleno de ternura... Y quise llorar otra vez. Solo Terry me hace sentir así.

**- No pasa nada mi amor... Es solo que me he puesto sentimental de nuevo... -** le dije sonriendo, completamente aliviada por verlo junto a mi.

**- Mmmm... Pues habrá que arreglarlo de algún modo - **dice mientras me roba un beso y acaricia mi abultado vientre. **- Esta vez será niña, lo presiento, claro ¡Ya esta de dramática! solo ve como te hace llorar -** yo le doy un pellizco mientras él sigue burlándose **- Seguro será pecosa y con ojos verdes... Además es obvio que trepara árboles, pero bueno eso no lo podremos evitar... Lo mono viene de tu lado ¡Mira a Liam! Ahí va de nuevo hacia el jardín... ¿Alguna vez dejara de usar las ventanas para salir o entrar?-**

**-Creo que será difícil...pero lo logrará-** digo mientras me aseguro de que mi niño este del otro lado sano y salvo.

**-Es tan mono... Tan adorable... Tan como tú...-** Terry me abraza con mucho cuidado, me mira cariñosamente y me besa tan delicioso como siempre. Al separarse de mi observa el álbum en el escritorio, me mira a los ojos y pregunta... **- ¿Esta es la razón de las lagrimas? -** sonriendo le confirmo que si, Terry toma el álbum de fotos y lo hojea, sonríe al ver sus propios retratos. **- Que flaco era antes ¿No? -** exclama en tono serio **- Con razón llorabas... Y mira nada mas... Ese cabello, era tan largo... -**niega con la cabeza como si estuviera avergonzado **- Pero eso si... ¡Me veía muy guapo! -** dice mientras me muestra su burlona y exquisita sonrisa.

De repente una foto suelta hace aparición, era mi imagen del Colegio San Pablo, al verla me transporté en el tiempo y recordé el impecable uniforme blanco y las hermosas botas, mire la fotografía y de nuevo vi a la chica de aquellas coletas salvajes, que jugaba con Clint y se divertía trepando árboles, Terry me pide ver aquella vieja imagen, la toma entre sus manos y entonces comienza a estudiarla... Yo solo observo su reacción, ya me imaginaba la clase de burla que me haría, pero para mi sorpresa su mirada dejó de brillar y se tornó seria, entonces un par de lágrimas se asomaron en sus hermosos zafiros.

**- Esta bebé nos pone sentimentales a los dos... -** dice mientras me mira y me acaricia el rostro. **- Estas aquí... Mi Tarzán Pecosa... Estas conmigo... -** lo dice como si aún no lo creyera, yo lo abrazo... pero el no puede evitar seguir llorando y me confirma una vez más aquello que me encanta escuchar. **- Te amo, te amo tanto Candy... –**

**- Terry, todo esta bien mi amor, ahora estamos juntos... Y ¡Por Dios! ¡Terruce Grandchester! ¡Te amo de aquí a la luna, de regreso y unas cuantas vueltas mas!-** digo riendo y sonrojándome al mismo tiempo, como si fuera una chiquilla. Terry me mira y entonces también se ríe. Los recuerdos amargos se desvanecen, él me besa una y otra vez diciéndome lo mucho que me ama. Después se levanta del sofá y busca un portarretratos en su cajón, toma mi foto y de inmediato la coloca en la pared, justo al lado de la suya.

Miro con atención las fotografías ¡Ahí estábamos los dos rebeldes del San Pablo! juntos... Igual que en el tiempo del Colegio, cuando nos encontrábamos en la Segunda Colina de Pony… Nos mire exactamente como se que lo estaremos el resto de nuestras vidas, juntos y perdidamente enamorados.

Ambos suspiramos al mismo tiempo y no pudimos evitar reír, nos besamos una vez mas y salimos abrazados de aquel estudio, vamos directo al jardín, donde jugaba nuestro pequeño Liam, me sentí afortunada... Ya no había mas despedidas entre Terry y yo. Muchas veces creí que nunca podría ser tan feliz como lo soy ahora, pero me alegra saber que la vida me deparaba algunas sorpresas…Terry es mío y yo suya, siempre agradeceré por tener el privilegio de verle sonreír de nuevo... Se que la vida no la tenemos comprada, pero no tengo la más minima duda de que disfrutare cada instante... Mientras Terry y yo vivimos juntos y felices.

By Lady Supernova

GF 2012

******Los personajes pertenecen a Kioko Mizuki y a Yumiko Igarashi**** **


End file.
